Sony Max/Other
This page details the on-air graphics packages used by the Indian TV channel Sony Max. It has been split from the main Sony Max page. Overview of graphics packages 1999–2008 This video was created in 2007. The graphics package of Sony Max is featured along with those of SET, Sony Sab and Sony Pix, which was launched the previous year (April 2006). 2008–2012 Sony Max Ident (2010)|Channel ident. Sony Max – Brand Edit|Brief graphics package. Svenja Frahm Showreel 2010|Another montage of the graphics. The graphics featured the Avant-Garde font that has formerly been used by many Sony channels. * Behance 2012–2015 A new look was introduced on 28 May 2012, on the same day that Sony TV HD was launched, and a day after the final of that year’s Indian Premier League. This was designed by Charlie Co, a California-based agency. The popular Gotham font was introduced as the channel’s main on-screen typeface, with Avant-Garde playing a secondary role. Gotham, like Avant-Garde, has been used by several Indian Sony channels, most recently Sony Sab in 2019. * Presentation Archive (UK) (the graphics were introduced in India only in 2012, not 2010) * Campaign India Sony Max 2012 Sunday Housefull.png|''Sunday Housefull'' ident. Sony Max 2012 Max Premiere.png|''Max Premiere'' ident. This graphics package was reused by Sony Wah from its launch in 2016 until 2019, when it adopted the 2014–17 graphics package of Sony Max 2. 2015–2019 A new graphics package was introduced introduced on 25 May 2015, a day after the final of that year’s Indian Premier League (like in 2012), and designed by the Argentine creative agency Plenty. It featured petal-like shapes folding and animating across blue, yellow and red backgrounds. The on-screen fonts were Grumpy Black24 for headline text and Effra for body text, replacing the long-standing Gotham and Avant-Garde, though Gotham continued to be used on social media. While the SD channel used a blue, yellow and red graphics package, the HD feed, launched on Christmas 2015, used a bronze-gold graphics package. SD channel (May 2015–July 2019): Sony Max 2015 Opener.jpg Sony Max 2015 Ident.jpg Sony Max 2015 Sponsor Ident.jpg|Sponsor ident. Sony Max 2015 Extraaa Shots.jpg|''Extraa Shots'' ident. Sony Max 2015 Friday Superhits.jpg|''Friday Superhits'' ident. Sony Max Deewana Bana De 2015.jpg|Logo with slogan (on-screen version), 2015–2019. HD channel (December 2015–July 2019): Sony Max HD Jee ke dekho.jpg|HD logo with slogan, 2015–2019. Sony Max HD 2015 Opener.jpg Sony Max HD 2015 Ident.jpg Sony Max HD 2015 Tomorrow Ident.jpg|''Tomorrow'' ident. * Rebranding page on Behance (the bronze graphics used by Sony Max HD are in the ‘Festive Package’ section) * Art of Channel Branding * Graphics montage * DreamDTH 2019–present (twentieth anniversary) Another graphics package was introduced on 20 July 2019 to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the channel. Sony Max reverted to the yellow, tan and orange colour combination used in 2012–2015, dropping blue and red, though with a new graphics package. The on-screen font is now Montserrat, a widely popular font developed in Argentina, the country where many channels of Sony and rival network Zee had their graphics packages created. * DreamDTH Sony Max 20th anniversary 2019.jpg|20th anniversary logo with slogan 20 Saal Deewangi Ke (20 Years of Madness). Sony Max 20 Years Image Spot|20th anniversary promo. Category:Sony Pictures Networks India Category:Movie channels Category:Hindi-language television channels Category:Television channels in Asia Category:International television channels